The arise of Victor Arkham
Andi reed woke up that morning to find herself in Clint Bartons Penthouse. Andi stretched her arms and got out of her bed. Her bare feet making thumping noises down the hall. Clint was sitting at the computer. Clint and Andi aren't your average people. Clint Barton was the avenger, Hawkeye. And Andi Reed, was the new avenger and pass guardian of the galaxy. Speedy. Clint turned around and looked at Andi's bare legs. "So we sleep in our underwear." He asked "All i have to sleep in pants worthy are jeans!" Andi fussed "Then sleep in jeans." Clint grinned, he knew what he was doing. Andi just stood there in her River rafting in Dolores river shirt.With her curly brown hair to the side and in her black boy short underwear. "Come look at this." Clint said he gestured from Andi to come over. she rested her arms on the desk she stood horizontally, but she was bent over. Tony walked in on his phone, he saw Clint on the computer and Andi reading the screen in her river rafting shirt and underwear. "What did i miss?" He asked "Nothing." Clint said "So we have got, I mean I have got to unveil a new suit at Stark Industries today." "And like my face, the new suit is flawless." he bragged "Forget the new suit," Andi said "We need to get this guy a mirror." "And you need some pants." Tony said Clint just said in his chair wearing a black tee shirt and jeans. "Go get dressed." Clint said Andi walked to her room. Andi slipped on a pair of skinny jeans, a red burgundy hoodie, and a pair of black ankle boots. Tony, Clint, and Andi walked to the limousine. They sat in the limousine.Tony opened a can of coke. "Victor Arkham escaped Arkham Asylum." Clint said "he's a major threat." "He's very tall and tough." Andi said "He's 7ft11." Clint informed Tony The arrived at Tony's penthouse. The TV was on and reports of Victor Arkham were on. "Hello, I'm Ron burgundy and we have a very important report for tonight." Andi sat down and watched the TV. "Reports of Victor Arkham, a insane sociopath, kinda like my ex-wife, has been terrorizing the city, and he made a video for the avengers to watch." "Here it is." The video started to play "Avengers, you think your so tough!' He cackled "I'm coming for you." "Let's see if Iron man, captain America, Thor, the hulk, black widow, Hawkeye, and who is it? Oh yes... Speedy. Can Take me down! The city will run red with your so called "hero's." Blood." '' The tape cut off, Andi Clint, and tony stared at the TV. "And breaking news! Fulffinstein is set to open theaters on Monday" The news man said "I'm Ron Burgundy, and everyone at GNN wishes you a safe night." The news went to commercial. "Our lives are at stake." Andi said a loud thud came from outside. Tony looked out the window "What is it?" Clint asked "Black cat." "Ok, I'm going to go ahead and suit up." Tony said tuning to his lab. "I can take her down!" Andi said "Don't try-" Andi super speeded of. "It." Clint said Andi changed into her costume. The agents at S.H.E.I.L.D gave it to her, it was mockingbirds. But it was too small.It had small armor on it, and was black, blue, and grey with tall black boots. Andi stood in the middle of the street, she was no longer Andi reed. Now. She was Speedy. "Speedy!" Black cat hissed "What a surprise." "Shouldn't you be off with the Avengers?" "That's a mistake, Your not an avenger. You know what else was a mistake?" Black cat hissed "What?" Speedy asked "Your face!" "UUUUAAHHHG!" Speedy screamed. She slammed Black cat into a brick wall. Black Cat swung her hand at Speedy and starched her face. Hawkeye ran out of the building. Speedy laid on the ground with blood dripping from the scratch. Hawkeye aimed his arrow at Black cat. "Back away!" He order. Black cat ran to him. he shoot the arrow but black cat ducked and still slammed into him. iron man hovered around her.He shot his hand repulsor at her. A blue blast shot out of his hand. Black cat knocked Hawkeye over. She sat on him and cut his face a little. "Such a beautiful man." she said Black Cat licked Hawkeye's cheek Speedy super speeded up to black cat and pushed her off. Speedy stood in front of Hawkeye. Black cat threw a rock at Speedy. Speedy Ducked and threw herself on Hawkeye. "Your sitting on my tender spot..." Hawkeye said in a squeaky voice Speedy jumped off him and ran into Black cat. Speedy Grabbed her hair and pulled it.She punched Black cat in the gut. She Threw Black Cat on the ground. Speedy used her Super speed to punch Black cat. The Police came "What happened here?"One asked "Black Cat causing trouble." Hawkeye said They put cuffs on her. An officer shoved her in the car. "You ok Rook?" Hawkeye asked Speedy Speedy shoved him a little "I'm not a rookie." Iron man flew down to them. "Black Cat never learns," He said "She's into flirting with any hero." Speedy looked at Hawkeye and smiled. He looked Back at her and smiled. "What's going on?" Iron man asked "You two like each other?" Iron man asked "Love is for children." a voice said They turned around Black widow was standing there. "Clint knows that." She said with a cold face. "Hey Nat." iron man said "Thor, Nick, Steve, and Bruce are waiting." "Get cleaned up." Black widow ordered Hawkeye and Speedy went back up to the penthouse. Andi got out her costume.and threw her Blue Denim button down shirt back on, her skinny, jeans and her black boots. Clint came our his room looking for his shirt.he already had jeans and shoes on, but his shirt was lost "Where's my shirt?" He asked "I don't know." Andi answered "I can't go shirtless." "I'll find it." Andi super speeded around the house and came back with Clint's shirt "here Ya go." Andi set the shirt on Clint's shoulder. Clint looked at the shirt and then at Andi. Without thinking he pulled her closer, wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her lips. "I've always wanted to do that." He mumbled. Clint threw on his red shirt and put on a black jacket. "Let's go." The ran out the door, outside tony, Natalie, Steve,Thor, and Bruce stood outside the car. "We only have limited amount of time to get to Stark Industries building." Tony said checking his watch. "I'm super speeded there." Andi said "I can take 1 other person with me." she continued "Take your pick." Steve said with a smile "Clint! Let's go!" Clint hopped on Andi's back and she super speeded up to the building. When she stopped Clint fell off her back, coughing and gasping for air. "Did I not tell you to hold your breath?" She asked "What do you think?" He said "Most likely not, I'm sorry." Andi Fretted. "It's ok, now help me up!" Andi helped Clint up. The walked inside and everyone was in fancy tux's and dresses. A girl in a dress walked up to Clint. "Oh Clinty!" She exclaimed "Have you seen Tony?" She asked "Chill out Veronica, he's on his way." "And what is this ''thing you bring with you?" She asked pointing at Andi "This is Andi reed." Clint said pulling me closer "The special lady in my life." He said with a smile "Oh," Veronica walked off "That's a fake smile." Andi said "I know." Clint smiled again. Tony walked in and everyone clapped. "Hello! Welcome everyone! It is my honor to unveil a new suit, I have been working on for quite sometime." "Hey Andi!" A familiar voice said Andi turned around to see Donald davenport. "Mr.Davenport!" Andi hugged Mr.Davenport tightly "Long time no see!" "Hi Tasha!" Tasha Davenport was Mr.Davenport's wife, she was also a news anchor. "Hey sweetie." Tasha hugged Andi also "Who's this?" She asked pointing at Clint. "My friend, Clint Barton." "Hawkeye?" Tasha asked "Yes." Clint said with a for real smile. Tony unveiled the suit and talked to Veronica. Andi went to talk to Steve. "Hey captain." She said "Hey Andi." he replied "So what do you think about Victor?" Andi asked Steve "I think we can be ready for anything." Steve reassured her. Andi walked over to Clint. Clint was talking to Natalie, he was completely oblivious. Natalie walked away to talk to Thor. Clint turned around. He bit his lip, and spoke "Your so Pretty." He said Andi hugged Clint.he wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes. Clint kissed her lips without thinking. Veronica saw this. "LOOK!" She yelled pointing at Andi and Clint. Clint looked out the door and saw a tall red figure. "I'll be back." He said Clint ran to the backdoor. The figure got closer. It was Red Skull "Sorry to crash the party." He said "RED SKULL!" Veronica yelled red Skull shot her. Thor threw his hammer at red skull. Red was knocked all the way across the room. Andi used her Molecularkinesis to pick up all the silverware and throw all of it at Red. All of the knives stabbed him "ARRRGH!" He yelled Red picked up his gun and aimed it at Andi "Bullet 3 o-clock!" Hawkeye yelled Clint had Changed into his uniform. Red shot the gun. Andi's force field appeared. The bullet hit the Field where 3 o-clock would of been. Andi flipped over she shot the force field at red Skull. Hawkeye shot an arrow at Red Skull. Hitting his chest. Red Skull ran over to Hawkeye and picked him up. He threw Hawkeye on the ground and punched him. Andi formed a Force Field over Hawkeye. The Force Field shocked and burned Red. Red Skull could run 30 mph. Andi could run over 100,000 mph. Red Skull charged at Andi. But she ran behind him and kicked him. Red tried to turn around to take a swung at her but she was gone. Hawkeye shot another arrow at Red Skull. Steve threw his shield at Red Skull. hitting red in the head.He fell to the ground and looked at Steve "Oh Captain," He said "I'm already dead." Red shot Steve.And the Hawkeye. Tony put on the suit "STEVE!" Andi Screamed "CLINT!" Andi grabbed Hawkeye's bow and shot an arrow in Red skulls heart. red Skull fell over. "Clint, are you ok?" Andi asked brushing her hands through his hair. "yes." red Skull wasn't that dead... he aimed his gun at Andi and shot her waist "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Andi screamed Black Widow shot Red in the head. Both Steve and Clint laid on the floor in pain "I can get the bullets out.." Andi said Andi ripped Clint's shirt and placed her hand on his chest. She focused Clint started yelling in pain. Her Molecularkenisis was pulling the bullet out of him and soon it was out. Andi did the same Process to Steve. "Red Skull would never come out like that." Bruce said "Your right." Thor replied "Red is much to smart for something like that." Tony said walking off. Later that night Clint went to bed at 8:00, Andi stayed up till 10:00 She watched the footage of Victor Arkham over and over. "Why dose he want us?" Andi said to herself She got up and walked to her room.Still in her river rafting tee and her black boy short underwear. Andi lay down on her red sheet's Pretty soon Sleep got the best of Andi. she fell into a deep slumber. That night Andi had a dream about her father, and her mothers death. Why had they died so soon? Suddenly the videos of Victor played back her mind, haunting her sleep. Out of fear Andi got up and walked into Clint's room he was asleep. Andi tapped his shoulder "I have to sleep with you tonight." Andi said climbing into the bed. Andi laid down and looked at Clint "What's wrong?" He asked "I had a bad dream." Clint turned around and held Andi. "Again with the underwear," he said Andi slapped him and they feel asleep. The Next morning Nick Fury called Andi down to S.H.E.I.L.D. "Yes?" Andi asked when she walked in. "We have to put you through some very difficult training exercises." Nick said with smile. "like what?" Andi asked "Go in the training area and you'll see." Nick pressed a button on the control desk and a loud buzzer sounded. Doors opened and Andi walked in. Andi had on her training jacket, and her training leggins.She had on special black high tops that were designed to withstand super speed. It looked like the huger games training area. Nick came on over a intercom. "complete the ropes." Nick said Andi looked up and saw a rope course around the area. Andi stepped back and super speeded up to the ropes. She jumped in the air and caught the rope. She dangled. Andi pulled herself up. She lay on top of the black tight rope that hung from the ceiling. A loud boom came from the other side of the door. And a big dent appeared in the door. A creature pushed it down. Victor Arkham stood in the doorway. "SPEEDY!" She yelled He looked like titan joker, But Titan was still rotting in Arkham Asylum. Andi scooted farther away from the door on the ropes. Arkham threw a table and roared "You can't hide forever...." he said with a smile "I will kill you." Andi looked around the area and saw a table of knives. Arkham turned around and walked into the simulator room. Andi used her molecularkensis and pulled the knives up to her. Arkham threw the door across the room. he looked up to the ropes and saw Andi. "There you are." Arkham ran to her Andi threw a knife at him. he pulled the ropes from the ceiling. Andi fell behind a step in The Gauntlet. Andi super speeded to the door. It was locked. Victor came up behind her and grabbed her by the neck. he squeezed her neck tightly. Andi used her Kensis to pull a knife to her and she stabbed Victor. Victor dropped her. Andi scrambled to get away. Victor pulled out the knife and smiled. "You wanna go kitty cat?" he said with a eerie grin. Andi super sped up to Victor and punched him. She kicked him down. Andi formed a ball of energy and shot it at Victor, he charged towards her but she ducked. Pretty soon Hulk kicked down the door he roared.And victor disappeared. Hulk turned back to Bruce. Andi ran up to him and hugged him "Thank you so much for coming."she said Andi had bruises on her face. "Anytime." he responded Nick walked in the room with Steve. "Some how Vic knew you would be here today," Nick said "Alone." Steve added on. "I'm going to drive you back up to the house, Clint is there with Tony and Natalie."Steve said Andi walked in the door at the penthouse Clint and Natalie were yelling at each other. "I don't care!" Clint yelled "We need to look over each others backs, she could of got killed!" he yelled "AND WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH!!?!" Natalie Screamed ] "For now on everyone watches her, he wants her mainly!" Clint yelled back "SHE'S USELESS!" Natalie stated "JUST GIVE HER TO HIM!" She yelled "I don't want my life on the line because of some underachiever." Natalie said She stormed out the door Clint sat down on the couch and Tony stood behind the counter with a glass of wine. "Well that was fun." he said sarcastically "What's going on?" Andi asked Clint got up and kissed Andi "I'm happy your safe." he said with a smile. "What was Natalie yelling about?" Andi asked "She's umm," "Problematic." Clint said "Aren't we all?" Tony said with a wide smile. "Dude, you've had 4 glasses!" Andi exclaimed She walked over to Tony and grabbed the glass.And put it in the sink. "Go sit down before you fall down." Andi joked Tony walked to the couch and plopped down. Steve flipped the T.V on, and he did ti at the right time "Breaking news!" The Anchorman said "I'm Ron burgundy, and we have the latest on Victor Arkham." "This 7ft Sociopath broke out of Arkham Asylum, and is spreading terror across the country." "What's new, Tony mumbled "These pesky news anchors always gotta deliver bad news, there a bunch of pains in my a-" "Shush Tony!" Andi yelled The T.V shut off and so did the lights. "What's going on?" Steve said in a fearful voice. All of the curtains in the room dropped. Static appeared on the T.V Screen "hello!" Victor said with a malicious smile. "I see that Speedy is still alive." "Which is unfortunate." Victor gave a weird pouty face and then grinned. Andi stepped up to the screen, she had a daring look in her eye. Andi was very fierce.Unlike the others, she learned to look fear in the eye. "Hit me with your best shot." She said Category:Female charactersCategory:Female CharactersCategory:Female characterCategory:EvilCategory:BionicCategory:HuntersCategory:HunterCategory:GoodCategory:Male charactersCategory:Worlds dividedCategory:Humans Category:Archers